Gundam SEED Z Grave
by ZealxYourxLife
Summary: Neutral Shimorows gift to the ZAFT Forces is the Grave Gundam- along with neutral Coordinator Subara.


Wow. It's been a while since I've worked on anything.

Rated PG13 for angst, war, violence, language, and did I say angst?

No one or anything from Gundam SEED belongs to me. So hah.

'Gundam Z GRAVE'

"Finally, it's done." The old man looked up at the towering machine. Mechanics where around it, finishing it and adding touch ups to the central nerve system. He adjusted his glasses and continued to gaze up at the thing that cost him half a life and many others. A younger man walked up behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled. "Yamanoki. What do you think?"

"Almost, Sensei!" The boy said, happily. He looked up at the open chest cavity of the machine. "Mishamoto! You done with that OS system yet?" A head peeked over the side of the open cavity. He tilted his head and smiled.

"Hm! Oh, almost." He shoved himself back into the cockpit. "I can't believe you guys screwed up so badly!" Yamanoki laughed.

"Well, we are only mechanics. No 'great minds' here except for you and Sensei." The old man looked from Yamanoki to the cockpit that held Mishamoto.

"Yes. But he has surpassed me." Yamanoki looked sharply at Sensei.

"So then… it's true?" Sensei nodded. "Does he know…?"

"No- not yet, anyway." He turned and looked at the many computers and people rushing by. "I was hoping… That you would tell him tonight?" The boy winced and thought calmly. He nodded, slowly and looked up at the cockpit.

"Z 170 Grave. Neutral Shimorows gift to the ZAFT Forces… as well as…" He paused and looked away. "Coordinator Subara…"

"Weapon Functions- online…" The cockpit was full of a soft clacking as his fingers rushed across the keyboard. "Jagard Weapon sword, check. Hagard Weapon sword check…" He smiled. "Functional systems check…rewriting block A to the main power cell. Final system check, initiated." Subara paid close attention to the screen in front of him as things flashed by. He was satisfied. It would be perfect for the coordinator who was to pilot it. He felt sad, though, to watch it go. "Not long enough together." He whispered and looked around the cockpit with admiration. Having worked on this for only two months? He did not think that was nearly long enough.

"You going to miss it?" Subara looked at the opening and smiled.

"Of course, Jin." Yamanoki chuckled. "And you would be lying if you said you wouldn't." Yamanoki grinned.

"I'll miss it." He moved into the cockpit and settled beside the seat. Looking at the screen, he said, "So, you're finished?"

"Yeah. I still don't know why you waited until the day before it is supposed to be shipped out for me to rewrite the OS and do a system check…"

"Well. It only took you… what? Ten minutes?"

"Yeah! But it would have taken less time if you hadn't tried making the OS yourself!" Subara laughed. Yamanoki grinned, weakly.

"Well… come on. Lets get out there and congratulate Sensei."

"Okay!" Subara put the keyboard away and grinned. "Race ya down." Yamanoki shook his head.

"You always win!" Subara stuck his tongue out.

"Not my fault you're slow!" He launched himself out of the cockpit. He had jumped over the side, and landed on one of the arms. He pushed off of that, he landed silently on the ground. Sensei clapped and Yamanoki came down slowly on the lift.

"Show off." He scoffed and Subara smiled again. He walked forward and started to talk with Sensei. Yamanoki watched silently. His eyes glazed over.

'_How will I tell you? You're a gift… some sort of consolation prize…' _He turned and started to leave the hanger. He glanced back at Subara and his Grave. He only hoped that it did not mean both meanings.

He looked calmly at his friend as he ate. Everyone was excited. Hearty laughter and happy talk was everywhere tonight.

"You aren't eating much, Jin." Subara said, raising an eyebrow. He smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not all that hungry."

"You're always skittish when ZAFT ships are on their way or when they are here." He took a bite out of a rice ball. "I only wish I knew why." Yamanoki stood abruptly. Subara looked up at him, shocked. "Wa-wait!" He said, standing up. Yamanoki rushed out of the cafeteria.

He did not stop until he had reached hanger that was holding Grave. He looked up at the thing. The thing that would take his friend, and most likely the life that was in him. That thing he had help build and design.

"Jin! H-hey! What's wrong?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Yamanoki snapped. Subara stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ji-Jin…" Yamanoki laughed sadly.

"You still don't realize…"

"Realize what?"

"You're a coordinator, Subara. They plan to give you to ZAFT along with Grave…" Subara looked at him. Yamanoki turned his gaze to him. His expression was full of disbelief and sudden fear.

"You… you're joking!" Subara said, forcing a laugh. When Yamanoki did not smile and say he was, or even chuckle, Subara looked up at Grave. "So be it." He whispered sadly. Yamanoki winced.

"Su…I'm…sorry… I tried to-" Subara shook his head.

"I knew it would come out this way."

"You knew?"

"How could I not? You asked me to do the OS system for a Gundam that was to be piloted by a coordinator… you knew very well that a Neutral Civilian couldn't do that. Either way, the one who was going to polite it would rewrite the OS…" Yamanoki looked at his friend gravely. "I'm just glad-" Subara turned and looked at him, smiling sadly. "That I'll be going with Grave."

It took Yamanoki all his strength from grabbing Subara and shaking him. Pleading with him to either run away or argue with them. It scared him to see him so calm about this. _'You're a neutral! Just because of what you were made into, you have to be thrown head first into a war! It's not right!'_

"Jin, just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't cry if I die. I know that no one would like to see that."

So, how is that first chapter? I know it is short and slow paced… but all well.

It was tough trying to think up names for Jin Yamanoki and Subara Mishamoto, because I am extremely bad with names. Sorry if they do not sound very good.


End file.
